


A Natural Fit

by Geeneelee



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, not actually all that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeneelee/pseuds/Geeneelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thief and a legally dubious collector go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, don't actually know that much about Brax's timeline, but then again who does understand that stuff haha amirite  
> Also I wrote this for a tumblr prompt ages ago, and someone dug it up so I figured I'd post it.

Brax is a hoarder of the rare, the Corsair is a thief of the precious; logically-speaking they’re a natural fit. Supply needs a demand, every purchaser a vendor. But it goes deeper than that. They both have the raw intelligence, the kind that isn’t found at the top of a graded math test. They can banter and keep up with one another. From a young age, they make dangerous friends.

Even when the Corsair leaves Gallifrey and its newest politician, they keep in touch with Braxiatel. Braxiatel always refuses to share anything but the blandest of information about the political scene, but the Corsair can read how things are going in the twitch of Brax’s lips, the the strands of tugged hair, the wandering of his eyes.

Once the Collection opens, Braxiatel has his own employees, seeking out the universe’s treasures. Still, he calls up the Corsair and asks if they’re busy, or if they could do him this small favor. The transactions are just (fairly illegal) formalities at this point; they’re there to see each other, but it’s not the same without the Corsair tossing Braxiatel a priceless treasure that is then nearly broken.

It’s fun, and neither their banter nor their relationship ever go far enough to cause discomfort. It’s fun, even if the law is looking at them sideways. It’s fun, even though the Corsair’s jokes about stealing Braxiatel away aren’t always jokes. It’s fun until it’s not.

The requests become stranger, the prices steeper, the comments more cutting, the conversations tenser, until one day the Corsair looks at Braxiatel and can decipher nothing. They see nothing of their old friend and shiver.

After a few stiff drinks and days of reflection, they inquire at Gallifrey about the inter-dimensional mapping project.


End file.
